


If Only

by orphan_account



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: M/M, Major character death - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final battle has been fought, and Levi is injured. Eren is sentenced to death for being the last titan, and by the time Levi awakens, it may already be too late…</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! In all honesty, this is my first contribution to the snk fandom. Sorry if here are a lot of errors, I wrote this at three in the morning. This is based off of [ this](http://the-cm.tumblr.com/post/64803588584/im-glad-i-got-to-see-you-one-last-time) Tumblr post
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Update: finally figured out how the HTML code thing works. Now italicized things are italicized. :)
> 
> Another update: 1k hits what is this what is happening

The last thing I remember seeing before everything went black were his eyes. Those beautiful, Caribbean blue orbs stared into mine as I lay in his arms, and they were full of terror.  
"Rivaille…" He breathed, tears in his eyes. He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes. "Don't you dare fucking die on me!" He shook me so violently that my head spun. I had lost so much blood—  
In that moment, Erwin knelt down by Eren's side and looked down at me. "It's over. They're gone. Every single one."  
I closed my eyes and breathed out a rough, ragged breath, tears welling up in my eyes. 

_No they're not. ___

_There's one left. ___

Before I could make a move, darkness took over, shut me out of the world and took Eren away.

My eyes fluttered open and I squinted. The fall of rain lulled me into consciousness. I was in my room. My own room. How I had missed the smell of cleanliness and rose. I rolled over on my left side to look out the window and was greeted by Erwin. His face lit up in a soft smile.  
"You're awake." His voice was more relaxed than I had ever heard it, and his eyes were at some sort of peace. "How are you feeling?"  
I groaned, struggling to sit up, much to my body's protest. "Like shit." I ran my fingers through my hair, noting how clean it was. "Where's the brat?" I chuckled, looking back to Erwin.  
He looked at me, confusion in his eyes. "Who?"  
"Eren. Where is Eren?" I demanded gently. Erwin's smile vanished, and my stomach immediately tied itself in a knot.  
He struggled for words, clearly trying to find the correct phrasing. "He's—"  
"Just tell me flat out, dammit." I commanded, my voice slightly more harsh this time.  
"Eren Jaeger is dead." He exclaimed, looking up at me with a hard stare. "His execution took place two minutes ago."  
My heart sunk in my chest, and I felt as if I had been punched in the gut. This was not my room, I realized. I was in Castle Sina, where they had promised to take me when this was over. Eren was here, on the castle grounds, and I had to find him.  
 _Now. ___  
I leapt from the bed, throwing the sheets aside, and found myself faced with a newfound desperation as Erwin called after me. I knew he had been telling the truth—the man never lied—but something inside believed it to be false.  
The thought had been eating me away from the inside ever since I'd met Eren.  
 _I'll kill all of the titans! Every single one! ___  
He was a titan. Did he include himself in that statement?! Now that the leaders of wall Sina had decided to become involved and execute him, I decided that he did, indeed, consider himself a part of 'every single titan'.  
I was on the second floor then, and I'm not sure how my feet managed to keep me going at such a quick pace after not being used since god knows how long. All I knew was that Eren was somewhere on the ground level, and I had to find him before he died. I heard people screaming, cheering, and laughing, and my feet carried me toward the noise, unsure of what I would find. I peeked through the doors. The citizens of wall Sina—no… it appeared as if all of humanity had been invited. I could recognize people from wall Rose as well.  
I shoved the wooden doors open. Heads turned as they hit the walls, and the sound echoed all around the courtyard.  
"Move." I commanded to the people in front of me. As I made my way though the crowd, I saw the other members of the 104th staring back at me, but Ackerman's face made me stop in my tracks. Her eyes were red and puffy from tears. Never had I seen her so expressive, but before I could go to her, she mouthed;  
"Go to him." She pointed toward the center of the square and looked down. Arlert took her hand and looked at me knowingly, turning in the opposite direction.  
I pushed my way through the crowd, struggling for breath. My head spun, and my legs threatened to give out beneath me at any moment, but I continued to press on. Every second felt like an hour. When I shoved the last two people out from in front of me, I stopped in my tracks.  
He knelt there, his eyes half closed, face twisted in pain. A sword pierced his chest, just shy of his heart, forcing him to die slowly and excruciatingly, no doubt.  
 _The last Titan. ___  
"Eren!" The shout escaped my lips before I could stop it, and I clamped a hand over my mouth to muffle the choked sobs that now wormed their way out of my vocal chords.  
Eren shifted against his confines, and his face contorted even further in pain. He looked up at me, and to my surprise, he smiled.  
Why he smiled, I'll never know. I have a feeling it was because he was happy to see me in his final moments, but that smile was full of pain and longing. I longed to hold him in my arms again, to make him feel safe, and to give him everything he ever desired. I longed for the times when he would seek me out during the night, whether it be for company or lusts unspoken of, but whatever he sought, I had provided. When we were together, I had felt whole. Since losing my entire squad in one day, I had not been the same. That night he had wandered into my quarters by mistake, and I had awoken beside him, equally as confused as he. Soon he walked into that room by will, and before I knew it I had fallen for the bastard, _hard. ___  
And there he knelt before me, with a sword through his chest, tears rolling down his cheeks, and in that moment, I wanted to pull the sword from him and impale myself upon it as to join him. His eyes closed, but the smile remained, a soft, sweet, innocent grin. If you ignored his predicament, he would have looked completely at peace. I knelt down beside Eren and wrapped my arms around him, as if it would dull his pain.  
"Le—v—i" he breathed, his voice barely a whisper.  
"I love you, idiot. Never forget." I choked, ignoring the blade that pressed into my shoulder.  
"I—lo—v—"  
Before he could finish his sentence, Eren went limp in my arms, his head fell forward, and his lifeless body pulled against the restraints.  
I sat still for what seemed like days. And suddenly, for the first time in as long as I could remember, I cried. 

I sobbed. 

I truly did. 

The titans are gone. 

_Eren Jaeger. Age eighteen. His one and only ambition: exterminate every titan. ___

__He had damn well reached his goal. __

The voices from the crowd were as audible as ever, and each comment was like a stab to the heart.  
"Is that Lance Corporal Rivaille?"  
"He's crying."  
"I thought he was humanity's strongest soldier."  
"Even the strongest cry, at times."  
I buried my face in my hands and collapsed on the ground.  
I would never again feel his hand in mine. I would never again feel his lips against mine, or see his turquoise eyes when I awoke in the morning. The emptiness I felt when he was away would set in, I knew it would, and I would wait for him to stumble into my quarters, sweep me off my feet and make me feel wanted again. But he would never come, and I would never feel whole again. I would never feel what he could give me again, because every time felt like our first. He was gone, never to return, and I had known, somewhere deep in my heart, that Eren Jaeger's end would have come once humanity had claimed its victory, but I had never prepared myself for this. If only I had more time.

_If only. ___

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, you're allowed to throw bricks at me now.


End file.
